Island Adventure
by stranded karasu
Summary: The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow makes a very....prodigious....discovery ^_~.....short one-shot... humor O_o; aparently....err-- please R&R!! *parody*


Author: karasu

Parings: none

Archive: none outside of good'ol' FFN; not even in my own computer. feel free to take and post where ever you'd like, just please, warn me first. ^^;

Disclaimer: characters belong exclusively to Disney and I make no monetary profit from re-arranging them in my mind. However, if you would like to send me complementary muffins….. -^.^-

Author's note: This is my first time writing a potc fic, hell-- a fic in general. 

Island adventure

The wind was beating roughly at the newly replaced sails, pushing against them relentlessly with desperation. They were stretched almost into complete semi-circles as they pulled the black pearl along the green waters of the Gulf, separating them and forming beautiful tides in the otherwise tranquil, crystal water. The waters effortlessly betrayed their shallowness by color, albeit thankfully this area was well known to be devoid of reefs. 

Jack was at the ship's wheel…for once. The wind blew his hair forward and all around his face…blinding not just him, but the rest of the crew as well, what with a pound's worth of loosened dust, sand and beeswax flying around the lower deck and smack into the masts and the eyes of the crew? The hands at his scalp were soft and small however…they almost felt like…a woman's…as they twirled his hair around. Jack blinked. What woman?! He turned his head and shooed Gibbs away. Really! The man simply had to stop trying to dread his hair while he was sailing. Image or not, he could look fearsome AFTER they were safely at a stop. 

Gibbs pouted and pranced away, whilst Jack, quickly bringing his attentions back to sailing, glanced at his compass-- the one that could actually point north-- mind you. It was a rough estimate, but they were about ten minutes from being close enough to one of these larger isles, as to lower the sails and send ships inland. There were no ports from this direction, and Jack was counting on stealth and surprise for his raid. Which, of course, is why the sails were initially replaced. They were now white…and without holes or slashes. It took some getting used to, that's for sure, but they were going to play out this account with all accuracy. Ten minutes was a relatively short time, however, and you would think that by now the man at the foretop would have announced land in the horizon. But then again he was a drunkard. No, not saying that the rest of the men weren't drunkards as well, but this one did it during the job. After the job, hell, he had been known to do it at 4 in the morning if there was a call for arms. He would have been disposed of by the code, but, the men stole his gin, so they could deal with not knowing when they were nearing OOOOOOF! 

Land. 

The men all ran to the front of the ship as it keeled slowly to the one side. That could only mean one thing; they were sanded on the island. Damn it all! Jack knew the water looked too green…. He retraced in his head all the calculations he had made from his latest map on the area, ignoring how all the ropes and guns flew to the side of the ship and overboard onto the white sand.

"cap'n!!" Gibbs called "we seem to 'ave been sanded" talk about redundancy. Jack shooed him away once more, and tried to find an error in his calculations. He could have sworn it was ten more minutes….

"cap'n!! She's turning completely!!! They say the gripe is damaged!!!" Again with that bit…Jack turned his back on the bothersome first mate and went over his calculations a second time, there had to be an error SOMEWHERE! 

"cap'n!!!! they's-a-tied ol' Ben to the barnacle 'ncrusted keel!!!"

Jack completely ignored the first mate and walked back and forth behind the ship's wheel, trying desperately to see some miniscule error in his navigation. Suddenly it hit him. "I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted (since well, it hit him).

Jack ran into his cabin and pulled out the map of the area. It was old, decrepit and seemed to have seen more adventure than Jack himself- though it was a new printing of the area not more than a year of age. He began tracing a few lines, looking at the equations once more and suddenly, to his extreme astonishment, he was blessed with an epiphany. He had found the solution, it was so obvious! One more look at the map justified his findings, and his eyes were glowing as if behind them there were insights to prodigious discovery. He ran out of the cabin and grabbed Mr. Gibbs with determination. The old man was shaken by the fate of Old Ben, but as the Captain shook him with an enthusiastic smile, Gibbs moved his sights away from the surreal group of men torturing the drunkard. "Gibbs! I've got it!!!! You'll scarce believe it, matey !!!"

The older man raised an eyebrow believing the captain had finally been fried completely. He stole another glance to the men and tried not to vomit at the sight.

Jack let go of the elderly man and pranced around excitedly back and forth, a smile stretching his features and blinding Gibbs with it's intensity. "hear this man!! I'll have my name known all over the Spanish main for this discovery!! Can't you very well see it, man?" Jack laughed and grabbed Gibbs's shoulders once more, his smile wider now than ever. 

Gibbs's old eyes lit up at the captain's slurred words "Cap'n?"

"well matey!!! apparently, once the sails are whole, She moves a hellava lot faster!!! 

END! 

Hahaha afternotes-- 

* foretop-- crow's nest.

*keeled over, haha dry, sandy humor. 


End file.
